


The Rainbow Pagent

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Humor, Rainbows, Street-scene style, Theatre, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Fill for the request: "A Classic Sesame Street story that takes place around season 18 of Big Bird and the Monsters of Sesame Street showing colors of the rainbow." And an experiment to see if I can write a Sesame Street fic without the human adults.





	The Rainbow Pagent

**Author's Note:**

> Double width breaks were supposed to just be between colors, but they also might indicate where inserts would go.

It was another beautiful day on Sesame Street. A group of kids were assembled in the arbor waiting. Snuffy walked into the area that had been designated as a stage.

"Welcome to another Sesame Street pageant." He said slowly. "I'm Aloysius Snuffleupagus, filling in for Prairie Dawn, who is visiting her grandma."

"That's very good Snuffy," called Big Bird.

"Oh, thank you Bird," Snuffy said. "Now we will begin."

 

Elmo went first. "Elmo is the color red. The first color of the rainbow. Elmo loves red because so many pretty things are red. Apples, watermelon, strawberries, flowers, and Elmo!"

"Good job Elmo," Snuffy said. "Orange?"

 

Ernie joined Elmo on the stage. "I'm the color orange. Orange like an orange." Ernie laughed at his own joke.

"Orange comes between red and yellow because if you combine them, you get orange. Carrots are also orange. So are basketballs and pumpkins. I like being orange."

Ernie stepped back next to Elmo to make room on the stage for Big Bird.

 

"I'm yellow," Big Bird began.

"Just like Bert and Rubber Ducky!" Ernie threw in, giving Rubber Ducky a few squeaks for good measure.

"That's right Ernie," said Big Bird. "There are lots of things that are yellow. Bananas, pencils, lemons, sunflowers...The list is huge. I love being yellow."

"Oh very good Bird," Snuffy said. "Green is the next color."

  
"Green is a yucky color," said Oscar, who hadn't left his can. "And that's just what I like about it. Green is the color of mold. And of people's faces when they're feeling sick. Green is also the color of frogs. I like frogs, you wanna know why? Cause they're _green_. Heh heh heh. Now scram!"

Oscar ducked back down into his trashcan and slammed the lid.

Snuffy just shook his head. "Cookie Monster?"

 

"Cookies are not blue," said Cookie Monster, munching on a cookie. "But me Cookie Monster is blue. Blue is also the color of the sky, and the ocean, and blueberries (which are tasty, but not as tasty as cookies). Sometimes a cookie can be blue if it has frosting. Or food coloring. Or sprinkles..."

Cookie Monster trailed off thoughtfully as he stepped aside.

 

Grover took Cookie Monster's place.

"It is I, your cute furry lovable little friend Grover. I am here to talk about the color indigo. Indigo is similar to blue, but it is much darker. Many people do not include indigo in their rainbow drawings. I think that they are very silly. After all, I am indigo and I am very cute. There are many birds and flowers that are also indigo. And they are very cute too. Just like me!"

 

Next The Count came forward to present his color.

"I, The Count, am the color purple, also known as violet. The last color of the rainbow. I love to count all the things which are purple. Lavender is purple. One! One thing that is purple! Some books are purple. That's two, two things that are purple..."

As The Count continued counting, the other colors began to shift awkwardly, no longer holding their positions. The kids in the audience started to doze off.

"I knew we should have used Telly instead," grumbled Oscar.

 

"...And violets!" The Count concluded several minutes later.

"That makes one hundred! One hundred beautiful things that are violet. Ah! Ah! Ah!"

The following clap of thunder woke up the audience. The Count never noticed that the kids hadn't been listening.

 

"The order of colors in the rainbow is easy to remember." Snuffy said in his slow, pedantic way. "Even my baby sister Alice knows. You just say "Roy..."

Elmo, Ernie, and Big Bird waved their hands (and wings) in the air.

"G."

Oscar sat in his trashcan and glared at Snuffy.

"Biv."

Cookie Monster, Grover, and The Count waved.

"Roy G. Biv." Snuffy repeated, nodding his head. "How was that Bird?"

"Excellent Snuffy!" Big Bird told him. "Now it's time for us to take a bow."

The kids stood up and cheered as everyone, except Oscar, bowed. Each holding up their own rainbow sign.

 

Snuffy began to announce the day's sponsors. "Sesame Street has been brought to you today..."

Elmo interrupted, " By the letters R..."

"and B." added Ernie

"And by the beautiful number 7!" declared The Count.

"Sesame Street..." started Grover.

"Is a production of..." Oscar grumbled.

"The Children's Television Workshop!" Cookie Monster finished.

Big Bird smiled and waved. "Good bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> The request said "Big Bird and the monsters." But the only orange monsters I could find were Zoe (who isn't introduced until season 25) and Frazzle (who doesn't speak except in grunts and growls) And since the request specified season 18 or thereabouts, Ernie was the only logical option.  
> Technically Grouches aren't monsters either, but Oscar is the highest-profile green fuzzy thing on the street. :)  
> I could have used Telly for violet, but The Count boring everyone with a list of things that are purple was too good to pass up.  
> I realized half-way through writing this story that Prairie Dawn should be the host rather than Snuffy, but I'd already written most of Snuffy's dialogue, so he got to stay. I love Prairie though, she's my favorite, so she got a shout out.  
> Alice was introduced in season 19 but she's adorable so I wanted to mention her.  
> Big Bird and Snuffy are quite the mutual admiration society.  
> I loved rainbows as a little girl, so I put in references to things I liked with rainbows in them. Roy G. Biv came from Jump Start First Grade Reading, the frog reference is to Reading Adventure with Kenny Kite, and the purple (violet) book came from The Magic School Bus Makes a Rainbow.  
> I also let Grover talk about my frustration with people not counting indigo as a color of the rainbow. 5 year old me couldn't stand it when people claimed there were only 6 colors of the rainbow and left out indigo.


End file.
